Black or White
by Kuriko Inugami
Summary: This is a HaruOC and KyouOC fanfic I made a while back on quizilla. I update frequently! Reviews are loved!
1. Hello?

**Black or White**

A/N: Hayo! This is the honorable Kuriko Inugami speaking! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction I wrote about a year ago. xD I have the first ten chapters, and I'll upload them as I go, and I may alter them as well. Any feedback is loved, and I really want to keep this going. I'm gonna keep it in second person cuz I'm lazy like that.

("" Means someone's talking, '' is someone's thoughts, _blah_ is a flashback, and **blah** is someone else's POV)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Do not sue/kill me T.T

Warning: This fanfic depicts violence, sexual activity, and may contain spoilers.

Here is the intro along with chapter one!

Alright... please read the memo... now, your name is Haruko Nikushimi and your nickname is Meushi. You have white hair that goes half way down your back with black streaks. You have chocolate colored eyes, but they turn green when you're "Black Meushi" (You have a split personality just like Haru). You're 15, and you are going to Kaibara High school after being home schooled by your older sister, Satou. Your sis is 16, but graduated college when she was 12, which is good, since it allows her to take care of you. The Nikushimi family is cursed by the zodiac just like the Sohmas, except everyone's dead besides you and Satou. You are the year of the ox, and Satou is year of the cat. You're both skilled martial artists, though Satou is better than you. :) When you are hugged by a boy or are under a lot of stress, you turn into a cow.

"Please, Nee-chan," you whined, clinging to your sister, "please keep home schooling me. You're smarter than all of those teachers combined!" Satou pulled you off of her and walked into the kitchen. "Come on now, Meushi-chan, you aren't wheedling me into home schooling you any longer. You're a high school girl now so you need to interact with others," Satou said in an annoyed voice. "But... what if a boy hugs me?!?!?!" you weren't giving up easily. Satou gave out a sigh. "Then I'll call up Ha'ri-san," she said as you plopped down at the table. You looked down at your outfit. Thankfully, Satou got you a skirt that went down to your knees. You whimpered as Satou brought you food, which made Satou sad. "Stop, you're acting just like Hito-san..." she mumbled so you could barely hear you. Hito was your older brother, and, like I said in the intro, he's dead along with all the rest of your family.

Fast forward. Alright, you're walking to school. You have an hour to get there, and it only takes you 1/2 an hour to walk so you take your time. You sigh to yourself. 'Onii-san...' _You were about five, running around in your backyard. You tripped on a tree root and started to cry. A 13 year old ran over to you. "Meushi-chan, what's the matter?" he said, his copper brown hair swaying in the breeze. "My... ankle... hurts..." you said in between sobs. He smiled. "Here, come back inside." he said in his calm voice as he carried you back to your house_. Tears filled your eyes but you refused to let them fall. You were so occupied with your tears that you didn't realize someone was in front of you and bumped into them. "Oh, I'm sorry..." you said, helping the girl up."Oh, it's ok!... Are you new to here? I've never seen you before..." the girl said, "oh no! I'm being rude!" "No, you aren't being rude... I'm not new, well, I am new to the school..." you trailed off when you saw two boys walk over. One you didn't recognize but the other... "Hey... it KyonKyon!" you said playfully, pointing at Kyou. "What'd I tell you about calling me that?" Kyo yelled. The other boy and girl just watched, not knowing what was going on. "Oh, by the way, KyonKyon, Nee-chan sends her regards," you said in a mocking tone, which made Kyou blush madly. "Shut up you stupid Meushi!" Kyou yelled at you, turning around and walking away.  
** Yuki's POV **  
You watched as the baka neko stormed away. 'What'd he mean by "Meushi"?' "Um... are you alright?" Tohru said nervously as the girl's bangs covered her eyes. "I'll be fine," she said, as if she were a different person. She moved her bangs, her eyes were now green! "Kyou-kun..." she said, "prepare yourself." Kyou turned around looking cocky as ever. "Bring it on." he said, smirking.  
** Your POV **  
What Kyou said pissed you off. 'Damn, I'm changing,' you thought before going black.  
"Um... are you alright?" the girl said nervously as your bangs covered her eyes. "I'll be fine," you said, now Black Meushi. You moved your bangs, showing your green eyes. "Kyou-kun..." you said, "prepare yourself." Kyou turned around looking cocky as ever. "Bring it on." he said, smirking. The two of you got into fighting stances. The girl looked scared, the boy looked confused, but you weren't paying attention. Then you heard a familiar voice. "Meushi-chan!!!" You felt someone grab your neck and pull you towards them. You looked up to see Satou glaring down at you. Her death glare scared you, and you changed back. You, unlike Haru, are aware of what happens when you turn black. Satou let go of you and you rubbed your neck. "Gomen, Nee-chan. It was that damn boyfriend of yours tha-" you were cut off by Satou smacking you up side the head. "Don't... let it... happen... again..." she said, pausing every few words. You could tell she was really mad at you.

You sat where you were, rubbing where Satou had hit you. She looked as if she was about to hit you again but then you heard a squeal. "SATOU-CHAN!!!!!!!!" a little boy yelled as he jumped at your sis. Her face brightened. "Momi-kun!!!!" she said, glomping the little guy. After a few seconds, Satou and Momiji stopped hugging. You and Satou both sighed. "Please, at least tell me why I'm going to a public school..." you whined, "it's not like I WANT to go..." Satou looked down at you, "It's not I want you to go or you want to go-" you cut her off. "Then why am I going?" "BECAUSE IT'S WHAT HITO-SAN WANTED!" Satou yelled, tears forming in her eyes. You got up, looking at your sister. "Gomen, I... didn't... know..." you said softly."It's alright. You really didn't know. I should've told you." Satou smiled. "Now hurry along or you'll be late!" You all walked away while Satou walked off in the other direction. "So... I'm... Tohru Honda..." the girl finally said, "and this is Yuki Sohma..." she said, pointing to the other boy. "Oh, my name is Haruko Nikushimi, it's a pleasure to meet you." you said, bowing slightly. "Ms Nikushimi... who's Hito...?" Yuki asked politely. "Hito's my onii-san..." you said with a smile. "Oh! I met Hito-san a few years back! How is he?" Tohru said in her cheery tone of voice. You started to walk faster. You heard Tohru trying to catch up and started running. You hated when people asked about your family. You assumed she didn't know he was dead but you didn't care. It was none of her business. You got to school, and ran into someone else. You ended up on the ground. You looked up and saw a boy with white hair with black roots looking down at you with a confused look on his face. You couldn't help but look at him, you thought he was GORGEOUS!!!!! After a few minutes of awkward silence he spoke up, "Hello?"

A/N: That's all for now, I'll start updating every day or so until I'm out of already made chapters. Hoped you enjoyed it!


	2. The Two Ushi

**Black or White Chapter 2**

A/N: Hehe, sorry for the mishap with the first chapter, everything is sorted out!

Kyou: Despite the fact no one reads your story…

-- bonks on the head Quiet you.

Please enjoy Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

"" Is talk _blah_ is flashback **blah **is change in POV.

You blushed and stood up. "H-Hi..." you stutter. The boy looks at you like you're crazy. "I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, but everyone calls me Haru," he said, holding out his hand. You took it. "Haruko Nikushimi." Haru smiled and kissed your hand, making you blush even more. "Ah! Nikushimi-san!" "Haruko-chan!" You turned around to see everyone caught up. "I see you've met Haru-kun..." Tohru said smiling. "Wouldn't it be cute if they ended up like Kyou-kun and Satou-chan?" Momiji squealed, only to get hit by a blushing Kyou. "Wah! Kyou-kun is being mean!!!" "Yeah, well, I'd hit you too. I mean, I know what KyonKyon's done with Nee-chan..." you said, playfully glaring at Kyou. He probably would've started a fight if you hadn't left to get your schedule.   
** Fastforward **

You walked out of the principal's office looking at your schedule. You get to class right before the bell rings. You see Momiji and Haru. "Class, this is our new student. Her name is Haruko Nikushimi. Please, introduce yourself." the teacher said, gesturing for you to speak. "Well, I guess you all know my name now, and I tell you the truth. I'd rather be anywhere other than here. So don't get the idea that I want to make friends, because I don't. The only reason I'm here is because it was my brother's wish that I attend public school for my high school years... well I guess that's it." Everyone looked at you with a weird look. All of the guys were gawking at you, and all of the girls glared daggers at you. You didn't care. People always did that. That's how you got home schooled. _ You were 7, running home from school. You slammed the door after you and ran to your room, but Hito stopped you. "What's wrong, -chan?" he said, sitting you down and wiping a tear from your face. "The... kids at my school made fun of my hair!" you mumbled, burying your face into his shoulder. "Well, it's the weekend now so you can just relax here ok?" Hito replied softly, petting your hair. You nodded, drying the last of your tears. You ran to find Satou while Hito went to talk to your parents..._ "Nikushimi-san?" You snapped out of your daze. "Yes?" "Please sit down next to Haru-san." the teacher said, pointing to the seat next to Haru. You walked over and sat down. Haru looked over to you. He seemed to have a laid back personality from what you'd seen from him. 'He seems like Hito-san almost...'

** Fast forward **

It was the end of the day. You were walking home when you heard Tohru calling you. "Niku-chan... is it true you live with that girl?" she asked in a concerned voice. You sighed. "Hai... is there a problem with that?" "Well, it's just... she doesn't seem like that good of a roommate..." Tohru said, looking at the ground. "Well, I don't have much of a choice. She's all I got and I'm all she's got. Well... she's got KyonKyon, but I won't go there." you replied, snickering.  
"Well, you shouldn't be alone!" "I'll come with you," Tohru said cheerfully, "I don't have work today." You put on a fake smile, "Sure. I'm sure Nee-chan would enjoy your company" you said through your teeth. 'Like hell she would. She probably has writers block' "Honda-san! Nikushimi-san!" You turned to see Kyou, Yuki, Momiji and Haru. Haru stared at you and your eyes locked. You stayed like that for what seemed like forever until you felt someone tap your shoulder. "Niku-chan? Is it alright?" You turned over to Tohru. "What?" "If we all came over to keep you company if it isn't any trouble!!" Tohru said, waving an arm about. "Its fine, really," you said, turning to the gate, "just follow me."  
** Fast forward **  
You stopped in front of a HUGE estate (slightly smaller than the Sohma main house). The gang followed you in, looking around. You felt something on your hand. Upon looking down, you saw it was Haru's hand!! You intertwined your fingers with his and put your head on his shoulder. This lasted only a few seconds, being interrupted by a high pitched scream. Everyone looked scared, you only sighed: Satou was chasing Shigure. Kyou, Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji ran after them, leaving you and Haru **alone**. You blushed as Haru moved closer to you. You tried to move away but Haru kept coming closer until you were against a wall. Haru pulled you into a hug and kissed you on the lips. His tongue licked your upper lip, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth and your tongues played around. You felt Haru pushing up your shirt and pulled away. 'What was I thinking? I just met this guy!!!' you thought as you realized that Haru was hugging you. 'Wait why didn't I transform?' both of you thought as… END OF CHAPTER 2!!!

A/N: Bwahaha, I'm the master of suspense!

See ya in chapter 3!


	3. Sukube!

**Black or White **

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Hayo! Chapter 3 was really short, so I'm adding 3 and 4 together.

Kyou: -.- You were really lazy with this story.

T.T I can't help that!

Shigure walked over! A perverted grin was plastered on his face, but you couldn't keep your eyes off of the HUGE bump on his head. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Haru looked away, blushing, while you clenched your fists and changed. Shigure looked at you and freaked out. "Uh Haruko-chan..." he pleaded, backing away. "SUKUBE!!!" you yelled, punching him in the jaw. Haru ran to your side. "Haruko-san?" he asked, only to have Black Meushi tackle him to the ground.

Black Meushi pinned Haru to the ground and smirked. Black Meushi kissed Haru roughly on the lips and shoved your tongue in his mouth. Black Meushi started to take off Haru's pants and have a little feelsky. Shigure woke up (you had knocked him out) and stared like a five year old would. Black Meushi went back to kissing Haru, shoving your tongue into his mouth.

Thankfully for poor Haru, Satou showed up and pulled you off of him. She gave you another death glare and you changed back, blushing 50 shades of red. "What were you doing?" Satou asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Nothing you haven't done with KyonKyon..." you snapped back, then getting your mouth covered by your red-faced Nee-chan. Shigure burst out laughing while Haru went to putting his pants back on. You walked over and kneeled before him. "H-Haru-san..." you stuttered, still blushing, "G-GOMEN NASAI!!! What I did was unforgivable!!!" Haru smiled and kissed you on the forehead, "Its ok. I didn't mind."

Satou sighed. "Handling you is hard enough; Black Meushi is at least 10 times harder than you are," she moaned. You got up and turned to her. She patiently waited for your usual response: "At least I'm not a monster." You only smiled and turned to Shigure. "Sooo... what'd he do this time?" you asked, pointing to his head. "The bastard ate some of my chocolate," Satou said growling. "Your 'writers block chocolate' or your 'kinky fun' chocolate?" you teased. "Oh, goodness! She's used CHOCOLATE? How **dirty**", Shigure said, joining in on the teasing.  
It was Shigure's and your favorite pastime. You and Shigure fell on the floor laughing, while Haru sat on the floor, confused as ever. Satou got an anime vein and hit you two jokesters on your heads. You rubbed your head while Shigure cried. "That was mean, Satou-chan!" he whined while clinging to your Nee-chan's waist. You tried to pry Shigure off of Satou while she tried to strangle him.  
Once he was off, you sat back down next to Haru. Kyou, Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru finally caught up with you. Kyou snaked his arms around Satou's waist and hugged her from behind. You snickered and moved closer to Haru. Surprisingly, Satou didn't get mad. She turned around to face Kyou and said, "Could I talk to you?" Kyou nodded and the two walked away. You burst into laughter once they were out of ear shot. "What's so funny, Nikushimi-san?" Yuki asked as you started to calm down. "Talk... pfft!" you mumbled. Everyone but you and Shigure were clueless. "Ooh! We should go spy on them!" Shigure said, standing up. "That's the most brilliant idea you've ever had, Shii-chan!" you squealed, also getting up.

A/N: Hehe, more tomorrow!


End file.
